End of the World Part 2
Story Kairi stands up, staring at Phantom X down the beach. Phantom X has an evil smirk on his face. Kairi: (Panting) I’m not done yet. Phantom X: Oh, but are you? The King is gone, and you could barely handle one transformation. Kairi: Maybe. But. (Her eyes glows green.) Kairi/John: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Cannonbolt, curling up and rolling towards Phantom X. Phantom X raises his arm, turning into Armodrillo. Armodrillo swings his fist, pumping his jackhammer. He punches Cannonbolt as she rolls up, sending her flying. Cannonbolt lands on her side, but she gets up right away, rolling back towards Armodrillo. Armodrillo catches Cannonbolt and slams her into the sand. His hand morphs into a drill, as he drills into her armor. Cannonbolt: OW! That hurts! Cannonbolt reverts, as Kairi slips out of Armodrillo’s grip. Armodrillo places his hands on the ground, pumping his jackhammers. The ground shakes, as Kairi loses her balance, falling over. Armodrillo walks towards her, when Kairi turns into Crashhopper, hopping out of the way. Crashhopper: Let’s see how you handle this! Crashhopper hops at Armodrillo, ramming his shoulder. Armodrillo is spun around, as his fist misses Crashhopper. Crashhopper hops and rams Armodrillo several times, when Armodrillo slams his arms into the ground, Crashhopper hopping back and dodging. Armodrillo then shifts to Mummy Dusk, extending his bandages. Crashhopper hops to dodge, when the bandages wrap around Crashhopper’s legs, catching her. Crashhopper: Hey! Let go! (Mummy Dusk pulls down, slamming Crashhopper into the sand. She reverts, as Mummy Dusk severs the bandages, Kairi’s legs still bound.) Kairi: Agh! No! (Kairi starts pulling on the bandages, trying to free herself.) Mummy Dusk: Nowhere to run. (Then, Mummy Dusk is hit by a fireball, his body catching on fire.) Aaaahhhh! (Mummy Dusk reverts, as King Mickey comes out of the ocean.) Mickey: Firaga! '''(King Mickey points his Keyblade at Phantom X, launching a fireball at Phantom X. Phantom X turns into Big Chill, phasing into the ground. Big Chill comes out of the ground, phasing through King Mickey, freezing him.) Big Chill: You need cool down. Kairi turns into AmpFibian, slipping out of the bandages. She raises her tentacles, shooting lightning at Big Chill. He dodges with ease, and uses his freeze breath, freezing AmpFibian. Big Chill: Intangible aliens. You can’t phase free from this. And now, (Big Chill starts flying off.) I have my destiny to fulfill. Big Chill is then hit from behind by a fireball, and he turns in time to see Heatblast punch him out of the sky. Big Chill phases through the ground, as Heatblast lands. Big Chill phases out of the ground, through Heatblast and freezing him. Heatblast burns free, as Heatblast flies after Big Chill. Big Chill uses his freeze breath, as Heatblast releases a stream of fire. Big Chill’s attack is broken, as he’s pushed to the ground. Heatblast: Oh yeah! Burned through! Now it’s time to finish you. Diamondhead breaks through the flames, firing crystal shards at Heatblast. Heatblast dodges with ease, as Diamondhead creates a giant crystal pillar, throwing it at Heatblast. Heatblast spins and dodges, placing his hand on the crystal pillar, channeling heat into it. The crystal pillar returns, and he rides it down, crashing it into Diamondhead. Diamondhead reverts, as Heatblast lands. Phantom X: Why are you here?! You traitor! Heatblast: Quite the opposite. You’re the traitor. And I was ordered to take you out. Phantom X: How’d you get here? I sealed this world off! You shouldn’t be able to get here through the Corridors of Darkness! Heatblast: I snuck aboard their ship. (Pointing to the frozen AmpFibian and King Mickey.) Phantom X: This isn’t over! Phantom X backs away, seemingly floating. He swings his arms up, as a dome of darkness forms over the mainland of the Destiny Island. Phantom X steps into the darkness, disappearing. Heatblast: Of course. (He looks back at the frozen AmpFibian and King Mickey.) Eh. Why not? Heatblast walks over, putting his hand on the ice. He melts AmpFibian, and she falls to the ground and reverts. Heatblast walks over to King Mickey, unfreezing him. Heatblast reverts, revealing Axel. Kairi: You? (Kairi flashes back, seeing Axel standing over her in front of a mansion, from her point of view. The sun is on the horizon in the distance.) Axel: Name’s Axel. Got it memorized? (Kairi snaps out of it.) Mickey: You saved us. Axel: Not intentionally. Phantom X abandoned the Organization, and I’m supposed to kill him. With John out of the way, the uppers agree that you aren’t up for it. We handle our own internal affairs. Kairi: (Confused) Okay. But you’re going to help us stop him, right? Axel: You’ve got it backwards. I’ll kill him, you guys back me up. If we all survive, I’ll let you go, kill you another day. Kairi: What?! But that’s! Axel: Evil? Listen, we’re not on the same side, sweetie. Got it memorized? But, I am a man of my word. I won’t try to kill you. Now, I’m heading in. Feel free to follow, or run. Whatever floats your boat. (Axel walks over, and enters the dome of darkness.) Kairi: Is that safe? Mickey: The Organization is immune to the darkness. I am with this cloak, and you are since your a Princess of Heart. Kairi: (Sighs) Okay. Let’s go then. (The two walk over, entering the dome of darkness.) End Scene Axel, Kairi and King Mickey arrive in a world of darkness, when they start to fall into the darkness. Mickey: Ah! '''Aeroga! (The wind spirals around him, as he floats. He dives down, grabbing Kairi’s arm.) I’ve got you! (Axel is falling, and turns into Heatblast, flying back up to their level.) Heatblast: Thanks for catching me. Mickey: Sorry. Kairi was just, a priority. Heatblast: Yeah. Understood. Then, a giant Heartless resembling a battleship appears, flying through the air. It’s color resembles discolored flesh, its face at the bow. A large, cage like structure is near the stern, on its flat back. Phantom X is standing on the deck, looking at them. Phantom X: Welcome! To the World of Chaos! Breathe in the power of the world’s most powerful Heartless as it destroys you! (World of Chaos releases a barrage of powerful lasers, being deflected by King Mickey’s wind.) Kairi: Let me go! (King Mickey lets go, as Kairi’s eyes glow green.) Kairi/John: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Granodite, and flies at World of Chaos. She fires mana blasts, countering the lasers. Heatblast and King Mickey fly after her, the two diverting attacks. The lasers form in patterns, forcing the three to separate to dodge. The lasers force Granodite away, while King Mickey approaches World of Chaos’ face. Heatblast heads towards the stern of the ship, throwing fireballs down onto the deck. Blue Artillery Cannons fire back at him, blocking his attacks. King Mickey flies towards the head, firing a Pearl spell at it. World of Chaos opens its mouth, inhaling deeply. King Mickey tries to fly away, but his Aeroga spell ends. Mickey: Whoa! (King Mickey is sucked into World of Chaos’ mouth.) Granodite: Your Majesty! (Granodite flies towards the face, firing a powerful mana blast at it. She then reverts.) Kairi: Aaaahhhhh! (She is caught in the suction, and is sucked into its mouth.) End Scene Kairi is in a room of complete darkness, starting to panic. Kairi: Your Majesty? (She starts to hyperventilate, when several glowing yellow eyes light up around her.) I could use a hand please. (Something grabs her hand, and she screams.) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kairi’s body glows, revealing it was a Neoshadow grabbing hold of her arm. She turns into Spitter, spitting slime at the Neoshadow, knocking it away. The room goes dark again, the eyes staring at her. Spitter: This isn’t my lightning jellyfish. Either way, this guy is disgusting. (Neoshadows charge at her, and she spits slime, trying to keep them away. She spits slime at the ground, rocketing her backwards, until she hits a wall.) Found my way out. (Spitter reverts.) Kairi: No! Not now! (The Neoshadows approach, leaving her no escape.) John, Your Majesty. If either of you can hear me, I really need help here. (Kairi’s eyes then glow green.) Kairi/John: 'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! '(Kairi turns into Wolf Bane, and the outlines of the Neoshadow become visible to her. The color of the Heartless’ eyes were grey.) Wolf Bane: Night vision. Cool. Wolf Bane’s snout splits, firing sonic howls at the Neoshadows. She charges through them, sniffing the air for King Mickey. She charges through, and finds King Mickey bound by dark energy. She fires her sonic howls, destroying the bonds. Mickey: Nice job! Now, let’s break out of here. Heatblast lands on the deck, throwing fireballs at the Artillery cannons. They try to fire back, but he is too close, unable to aim at him. Heatblast: Burn! (Heatblast releases a powerful wave of fire, burning through the deck, destroying the Artillery cannons. Heatblast pants heavily, as he advances towards the cage. He sees a blue organic mass in the cage, Phantom X standing in the way.) Well, well. Time to finish this. Phantom X: It’s too bad, partner. We could’ve done great together. Heatblast: Would’ve helped if you included me in the first place. Heatblast fires a stream of fire, as Phantom X turns into Diagoneir. Diagoneir takes the attack, and prepares a laser. Heatblast shoots a fire blast, but the attack is broken. Heatblast is hit hard, knocked down and reverts. Diagoneir: The Organization will be short one member by the time this is done. Too bad, partner. Characters *Kairi *King Mickey *Axel Villains *Phantom X *Heartless **World of Chaos **Neoshadow Aliens By Kairi *Cannonbolt *Crashhopper *AmpFibian *Granodite *Spitter (unintentional transformation; intended alien was AmpFibian) *Wolf Bane By Phantom X *Armodrillo *Mummy Dusk *Big Chill *Diamondhead *Diagoneir By Axel *Heatblast (x2) Trivia *The unidentified cloaked figure from last episode was Axel. *The portals of darkness have been identified as Corridors of Darkness. *Axel teams up with Kairi and King Mickey to defeat Phantom X. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga